


What He Needs

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 30 Smut Prompts [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Angsty Type Longing, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Mentions of Sex, Talks of Domesticity, hey siri play in another life by katy perry ass fanfic, it's like, talks of family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: 30 Smut Prompts: AftercareAfter meeting Cut and Suu Lawquane all Rex can think about is what his life would be like if he did make that choice. He brings it up with the person he could see himself spending the rest of his life with but it'sa all too complicated for them to even try. Still... they can dream.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 30 Smut Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383670
Kudos: 2





	What He Needs

“You know if this is how you help me heal then I should get shot at more often,” Rex suggests as he lays back in the bed. He’d been ordered to take some time and rest which usually he wouldn’t do but with Luma close by he couldn’t resist it. With defenses having to spread around the galaxy it seemed they rarely had much time alone these days. His eyes sweep over her figure as she walks away only to look up at her face as she glares back at him.

Luma turns to look back at Rex pointing a finger at him, “You will do no such thing.” She turns around and walks over to straddle him before resting against his thighs. He sits up more and she pulls him close to give him a kiss. “I was barely able to get away for the night if you go doing this all the time the masters will start to notice.” Then again it didn’t matter if they noticed them fooling around but if they realized how often it happened that may cause some raised brows. They were so easy to point a finger and accuse someone of having attachments and the Jedi could not have those.

“I’m not sure if I’m all that convinced you may have to convince me some more,” Rex tells her before drawing her back in for a longer kiss. His hands start to move down her sides before resting on her hips as they kiss.

Luma pulls away before she smiles cupping his face and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Slow down there, Captain. You are still healing so we are going to take it slow tonight. I’m going to take care of you.” They were usually so frantic lots of quickies or spending the whole night just fucking but this is different. After that stressful battle though they needed something different. “Now I’m going to get tea, just lay back in bed and relax.”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind if you took care of me with your top off.” Rex jokes before chuckling as she rolls her eyes leaving the sleeping quarters. He rests back in the bed thinking about everything that had happened on the mission. No matter what he does, all he can do is think about Cut. At first, he could only think of the man as a traitor to the cause that was all that mattered. By the time he’d left though it had put all these other thoughts in his head.

He had always thought about the way things were done and that they were the only way. Were those his thoughts though or the ones programmed into his head? He believed it with his whole being or at least he thought he did, maybe it was wrong and Cut was right. Then again war was all he knew. He wonders if he could even see himself being that person using his hands for something other than war. A farmer living a quiet life having a wife and raising his own children. 

Then again the only person he could ever see himself doing those things with was Luma and he doubts she would ever. The Jedi was such a firecracker so full of energy and spark he doubts she could ever do something like that. She liked adventure and getting into trouble which was the exact reason he had gravitated towards her. This was clearly the life that was best for both of them even if the idea of waking up next to her every day was tempting. Having two or three children running around? It was a nice idea but it wouldn’t be their lives, not by a longshot.

Luma walks back into the room with her tray raising a brow as she watches him, “Something is on your mind.” She didn’t want to pry in his mind; she wants him to trust her enough to tell her what’s on his mind. She sets the tray down pouring him a cup of tea and preparing it like she knew he enjoyed drinking his tea. The woman holds out the cup for him, “Would you like to talk about it?”

Rex looks up at her and smiles, taking the warm mug from her. It’s comforting and a nice way to relax. Usually, they’d just spend the night in the bed messing around there wasn’t much time for this. This time though they’d gone at it once now she was sitting next to him with a cup of tea just relaxing. “It… it’s silly I’m just thinking about everything that happened.”

Luma leans over and presses a kiss to his cheek. “You were shot and your team had to leave you behind for the night. It's okay if you’ve got a lot on your mind. You enjoy your control and you had to relinquish that it’s hard.” She knew a thing or two about that. She was bad about micromanaging when it came to battle. The woman lifts her cup up and has a few sips of her tea before she relaxes her head onto his shoulder. “If you don’t want to talk about it I understand but know that I’m here for you if you do want to talk about it.”

Rex turns and presses a kiss to her dark curls, smiling against her hair. “I know I can and I love you for it. You take good care of me General such good care I sometimes think I don’t deserve it.” He admits, it wasn’t something he would usually admit but it seemed to come out before he realized it. He knew this all came back to what was on his mind. It had him distracted and clearly unable to keep up the barriers he would usually hold up. They were barriers really to keep him safe from his own thoughts so he cringed slightly realizing he’d admitted something so personal at such a wrong time. “I didn’t-”

“Shh,” Luma says shushing him before she leans up and gives him a few gentle kisses on the lips. She turns to set her tea back down before she motions for him to do the same. Once he has she lays down in the bed and wraps her arms around him, holding him close. “You deserve every bit of care that you’re getting. I’m going to hold you and kiss you because it’s exactly what you deserve.” She tells him before pressing kisses down his neck and bare shoulder. 

Usually, Rex was the one to hold Luma but this was nice he relaxed into it settling his back against her before closing his eyes. “Do you…” He starts to say though he pauses for a moment wondering if he should even say anything. She was doing all of this to make him feel safe and wanted so maybe he could ask her these sorts of questions. 

“Do I what?” Luma asks, her hand absently running up and down Rex’s side as she presses her lips against his skin. She is happy to feel him relax against her wondering if he will open up about whatever was on his mind. She hates to see him like this so distracted and so unsure of himself he’s radiating a massive amount of nervous energy that she hopes to calm. “Come on now Captain use your words.” She teases before giving him a gentle squeeze.

Rex chuckles before he shakes his head at her. She means well he knows she does but it’s hard to talk about these things. As much as he’d love them it isn’t for them still she’s pressing and he feels like he should just get it off his chest. The night, in her own words, is supposed to be to relax him and he won’t relax without this thought from his head. “Do you ever imagine a life besides this? The war and the Jedi… all of it. Just a quiet life outside of all this chaos.”

Luma raises a brow now curious as to what he could mean by all of this. Maybe the experience of getting injured that badly had brought all of this into perspective. Then again he’d been hurt before what had changed this time? “Well, I think everyone has once or twice.” She says before reaching around to hold onto his hand. “Who doesn’t dream of a life without conflict and war, maybe a quiet life to enjoy with the people you care most about. It’s a comforting thought to get us through trying times. What would that life look like for you, Rex?”

Rex feels lucky that she’s too focused on peppering kisses to his neck and shoulder to notice the heat rising up in his face. “If I’m being honest with you I’ve never put much thought to it. The family that looked after me though… I mean their biggest problem before we showed up was taking care of their crops and raising their kids. They were good kids though so that part probably wasn’t all that hard.”

Luma smiles against his skin before she nestles against him and closes her eyes. “I’m from a farming planet. My parents are farmers and they taught me everything I’d need to know to run a farm.” She absently traces her thumb against his knuckles imagining it for herself. “You would have to figure out how to raise those two kids though. I didn’t have any younger siblings it was just my brother and I.”

“Three. I think three sounds like a good number to me.” Rex tells her, lifting her hand up to his lips and giving it a kiss. It was such a quiet moment so happy and surprisingly what he needed after the last few days. 

“It may be four- twins run in the family. I was a twin and so was my dad so they would probably come in twos.” Luma jokes before taking in a breath wondering if there was some world out there where they could do this. Not in this one where he was in the 501st and she in the Jedi Order. It was nice to think they had at least some universe where they could be together. “I know that Jedis can’t have attachments and everything else…”

Rex turns around to face Lumace reaching a hand up to touch her cheek. “It’s as much about what I can’t give you so don’t apologize. This was all… it was all just playing pretending you know imagining what if.” He tells her trying to brush it all off as no big deal. He decides to stop himself though because all he’s doing is sticking his foot in his mouth. It’s supposed to be a nice night so he decides not to ruin it any further. “How about I hold you for a while?”

Luma smiles leaning in close and giving him a kiss on the lips, “I would love that.” She turns around so her back is to him feeling as he wraps strong around him. “We could always head out right now, run away and never look back. If you get me a ship we could be to Yulant by tomorrow night.”

Rex chuckles, “I’ll get right on that, General. How about before we do that though we get some rest. We’ve got all night for you to take care of me for now just close your eyes.” He tells her, giving her a second kiss against her hair for good measure. It may not be how they usually spend the night but it’s perfect it’s exactly what he needed.


End file.
